Allen and Emilee Excerpt
by Kenta Divina
Summary: Cut out of my original Reunited story - this is a bit of fun between Allen and my own Emilee. The others come it too, but I just couldnt' let this snippet go. R and R and read the whole story! Please!


Disclaimer: Wow, I'm actually doing one!  If you like this and are intrigued, please come read the actual story Reunited. I don't own Escaflowne.  I own Emilee and really like her. This is a bit I cut out, but liked too much to throw out. It doesn't fit with my other story, but it was fun to do. This is pure romance – with a bit of an exchange between Allen and Van. Please review.

FINALLY!

            Allen Schezar, Heavenly knight of Asturia, under King Aston, was nervous. There was no outwardly expression of it, except that his fingers continually drummed the hilt of his sword. He was nervous. 

            Walking down the hallway towards Lady Emilee's room, he fought to control himself, irritated with himself that he even had to make the effort. Reaching the door, he paused one last time.

            Strange, fluting words drifted through the wood. She was singing in her own language, interspersed with humming. From what little teaching he had received from her, he translated enough to realize that it was some sort of love song. Before he gave up entirely, he knocked. The door opened and he found Emilee standing and looking curiously at him in nothing but a bathrobe, dark red curls messy across her shoulders.

            Allen stuttered. "Oh, I – um, I'm sorry."

            Emilee smiled. "That's alright. I was just getting a bath ready but it can wait. Do you need me for something?"

            Allen forced his gaze not to drift down to her bare legs from the knees down. "I was going to ask you if you'd like to go on a walk."

            Her smile widened and she looked down at herself. "Well, I would, but I don't think this would be proper."

            He couldn't help laughing and felt his nerves calm a bit.

            "Come in."

            The room was brightly lit with candles and piles of gowns and garments littered chairs tumbled across the bed.

            "Sorry about the mess. They had me trying on dresses today but I made them leave and did it myself."

            "Have you enjoyed your stay in Fried?" Allen asked, surveying the chaos.

            "Oh yes! Everything here is so wonderful and simple." Emilee dragged a bundle of clothing off of a chair. "Here, have a seat. They brought me too much stuff. I'd really prefer my jeans."

            "The pants? But it isn't common for women to wear men's clothing here."

            Indignant, she turned on him. "Why not? They're more practical, you can do more activities in them, and you don't have to worry about getting stuck on something – or in them."

            "In them?"

            "You've never tried one of these things on have you? They're so full of ties and laces, and frill that I've gotten tangled up at least a dozen times."

            Allen felt his face warm and was immediately angry with himself. Thankfully, she changed the subject.

            "I'm still not used to seeing two moons up there. At home, we can only see one - the white one." Emilee stared up at the sky through the window. Something changed in her face and Allen felt a moment of pity for her. Moving to the window next to her, he asked gently,

            "Do you miss it?"

            She sighed. "Yes and no, I don't miss the cities, traffic, or angry cab drivers. I don't miss the constant rush. But I miss my students, my friends, and my own place."

            He had no idea what 'traffic' or 'cab drivers' could be, but nodded. "I'm sure Hitomi felt the same way."

            "Ah, yes, Hitomi." Emilee smiled. "It really is amazing."

            "What?"

            She turned her blue-green eyes to meet his, the light from the Mystic Moon making them turn silver. "It's amazing that there is a whole other world out here. One so like my own, but different. Here there are animal people with cultures of their own, kings, dukes, winged people of a legend, and knights in shining armor. Thing here that at home were just stories or have been a part of history for hundreds of years. I've never seen anything like it." 

            She looked back at the Mystic Moon, shining with something he couldn't interpret. Without asking to, his hand came up to wind its fingers into the curls of her hair. Surprised, she turned back to him. Softly he said,

            "I've never seen anything like this." He continued to play with her hair, letting the red strands twist through his fingers like a living thing.

            Emilee, wide-eyed, tried to laugh him off. "Try brushing it out every morning." She flinched when he stepped towards her. " Allen…" She tried to pull away.

            Allen wound his fingers deep into her hair, firmly holding her captive and kissed her. Kissed her perfect lips that asked it ever since he met her. For a moment she struggled, surprised, before giving way and kissing him back. As much as he had tried to push it away, he had dreamed of this. When he finally released her, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

            "Perhaps there are still knights in shining armor."

            He smiled back. "Without the armor."

            They stood for a moment, simply looking at each other. A small frown crossed her face. 

            "Allen, I don't know. I – I need to think about this."

            Caught off guard by the confusion on her face, Allen's fear sprang up again, but he fought it back. He stepped slightly away and gave her a slight bow.

            "You may have as much time as you wish, my lady."

            She grinned and flicked him under the chin with her finger. "You always were the gallant one weren't you."

            An idea came into his head and without second thought, he bend and picked her up, disregarding her yelp of protest at exposing her bare legs. He couldn't help noting that fighting him didn't do very well for her robe. Smoothly, he made his way to the washroom. The bath was ready, steaming slightly.

            "Allen don't you dare!"

            Emilee shrieked as he promptly dropped her in. When she surfaced, he leaned over, smiling mischievously.

            "How's that for gallant?"

            "Why you – " She swiftly and accurately splashed him in the face. Shocked, she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry Allen. I have a temper. All red-heads do."

            He calmly wiped the water from his chin and off of his cravat. "So I noticed."

            "Here, I've got a towel." 

            She handed it to him from the near-by rack. He caught her hand, kissed her swiftly, and then dunked her under. Stepping away from the back, he waited for her to recover, drying himself with the towel.

            "I suggest you have your bath now. We can take a walk some other time."

            She glared sulkily at him, water streaming down her face.

            "I'll make you pay for this Allen Schezar."

            He laughed as he closed the door.

REVENGE!

            "Are you sure it's not too crazy to go swimming at a time like this?" Hitomi reluctantly  followed her friend down to the beach. "I mean, we're on the verge of a big decision right now."

            Emilee tossed her head. "And I decided that we ought to take a break." She grinned. "Hitomi, you need to enjoy yourself more. Stop being so thoughtful so much and carpe deium!"

            "Carp – a what?"

            "It's Latin – means seize the day!"

            "Oh."

            "Look," Emilee pointed ahead. "It's the perfect picture! We can dive off that rock and race to the sand bar. I found it a few days ago while waiting for the meetings to be over."

            Hitomi smiled as the cool seawater washed over her feet. It was nice to be able to relax fro a while. It never ceased to amaze her how energetic her teacher was, and the enthusiasm was infectious. Already she was stripping off her shirt and pants, having put on her bathing suit on underneath. Hopping on one foot, trying to untangle her shoe, she said,

            "I have been wanting to go swimming ever since I got here."

            Hitomi laughed and followed her example.

******************************   

            Merle was stalking a bird. Delighted, her tail lashed back and forth as she prepared to pounce. A faint sound of laughter made her pause. Giving up the bird, Merle followed her ears to a curious sight. Hitomi and Emilee were in the salty water, splashing each other, and by all appearances, enjoying it.

            "Hitomi? What are you doing?"

            They stopped. "Hey Merle! Come on in!"

            Merle wrinkled her nose in disgust. "No thanks, I'd tolerate clear water, but THAT is nasty. Besides, you'll get sand in your hair."

            Emilee's hair made tight curls that bounced playfully when wet. She shook her head violently, sending water flying. "Yeah, it'll tangle too, but who cares. Come have fun!"

            Merle sat primly on the beach and began washing her front paw.

            "No thank you. I'll stay dry."

**********************************

            Allen met Van on the balcony. It was the first unhurried moment they had had in a long time. For a while they simply  stood silently regarding each other. Then, in mutual agreement, they drew their swords and saluted one another.

            "Fanel."

            "Schezar."

            Blades clashed.

             Allen grinned. His opponent's strength had grown to nearly his equal, but that did not match skill and experience. He broke their lock and swept in, slicing from hip to shoulder. Van countered and twisted his sword abruptly, nearly sending his partner's weapon across the stone. Allen quickly untangled himself and retaliated.

            His skill has improved immensely. I underestimated him.

            The dance continued, each taking his turn at offensive and defensive. Van's face was intent, but a hint of laughter in his eyes told Allen that he knew he had improved. A warning sign flashed through Allen's mind.

            Never take pride in your learning until it is tested, true, and in your control. 

            Balgus had taught him that. Pride becomes a killer. Any underestimation could mean life or death. How many times had that proven true – even now. Allen decided to drive that lesson home. 

            In a flurry of cuts, he slowly drove Van back. He watched with satisfaction as the confidence faded and the young king concentrated on his defense. They were reaching the balcony rail and Van's defeat, when something out of the corner of Allen's eye made him falter. With a clear ring, his sword flew through the air and went skittering under a bench yards away. Van, panting, turned triumphantly to Allen.

            "You nearly had me Allen, What - ?"

            Allen stood squinting down at the beach. "Are those the girls down there?"

            Van followed his gaze. "I think so, but what are they wearing?"

            Allen growled. "Something of Emilee's idea I'll bet. Come on."

******************************

            Hitomi stood on the smooth jutting bolder and closed her eyes. With a deep breath, she raised her arms, paused, and dove down, down, down into the crystal water. When she surfaced, Emilee, treading water nearby, complemented her. There was a shout from the shore.

            Van and Allen burst from the trail. Allen didn't look happy about something, in fact, he seemed somewhere between embarrassed and indignant. The two girls glanced at each other before swimming in to them. When they came out of the water, Allen angrily pointed at them.

            "What in the world are you two wearing?"

            Confused, Emilee looked down at herself. "What? These are our swim suits." 

            "Do you call that clothing?

            "No," Emilee patiently explained. "This is what we go swimming in."

            Van was positively red and Allen was flushed but stubborn. 

            "You look practically – bare!"

            Exasperated and ignoring Hitomi's silent plea fro peace, Emilee crossed her arms and stated matter-of-factly,

            "Well, this is what people – the girls that is – wear on the Mystic Moon to the beach and we happened to have ours. We want to have some fun, so if you don't like it, then don't look."

            Hitomi spoke up. "We aren't doing anything wrong, but we had nothing else to wear. Why don't we all go swimming together? Van?"

****************

            Allen watched the three laughing and splashing in the surf as he sat stoically on the diving rock. He refused to go along with Emilee's rebellion but remained to "monitor" the trio. At least that's what he kept telling himself, but his eyes were constantly being drawn to Emilee's lithe figure easily diving and skimming the water. Van', after some considerable embarrassment, was convinced enough to strip down to his pants, roll up the legs a bit, and join them. Now they were engaged in a game of catch-as-catch-can. Merle, unable to stand watching the fun, had finally paddled out and was doing her best to keep her ears dry and nose clear. 

            Resigned, Allen stared out over the sea, sword beside him. A sudden shove from behind sent him headlong into the water. Sputtering, he fought his way back to the surface, his boot and clothing dragging him down. Thrashing about, he caught someone's hand, then found purchase on the rock and hauled himself up. Van, Hitomi, and Merle were laughing so hard that  they could barely stay afloat. He turned to find Emilee sitting behind him howling with laughter and tears in her eyes. Trying to remain dignified, Allen pushed his wet hair out of his face.  Finding the entire situation hopeless, he ruefully began laughing along with them. Between gasps, Emilee giggled,

            "I told – told you – get even for the – the bathtub!"

            Allen took off his heavy, waterlogged robes and boots, leaving them in a pile on the rock. In his white shirt and black pants, rolled up in the same manner as Van, he turned to Emilee who was still trying to recover from her laughter. She grinned.

            "You don't look like a knight in shining armor now."

            He grinned back. "We need a break now and then."

             He grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her into the water, almost on top of the taunting Van and Hitomi. Merle yelped in protest. Diving in after her, Allen grabbed Van by the foot and pulled him under.

                        The end

Author note:  I know I put Allen in a white shirt. Take that where you will. I had too much fun writing this to just throw it away. Come read the real thing now please! Love reviews.


End file.
